Lift gates are commonly used on crossover vehicles and sport utility vehicles, instead of a trunk. These lift gates typically have a window, which serves as the rear window of the vehicle. Different designs and styling often incorporate the use of a spoiler mounted to the top of the lift gate, and more specifically, across the top of the window.
These lift gates also use some type of a windshield wiper which is mounted to the lift gate to clear the rear window during inclement weather conditions.
However, many design requirements of lift gates require that the windshield wiper be hidden from view to achieve the desired styling. Many attempts to achieve this have involved designing the lift gate to be made of multiple components, which must be removed when the windshield wiper needs to be serviced.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lift gate which has a spoiler designed in such a manner that the windshield wiper may be serviced and removed without disassembling the spoiler.